Playdate
by TheCaneOfBates
Summary: When John's daughter and Anna's son become friends at nursery school, they don't expect their lives to change forever.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- I am a sucker for a Modern AU Anna and Bates story. I did have an idea for an actual day story, but then someone else came up with it too and has been writing it much better than I ever could, so I started this. Truth is, whilst writing Redemption I was jotting ideas down for this story.I have around three chapters completed, another five sketched out and thinly written. I just hope you guys like it. **

**It came about when my cousin spoke about a 'playdate' her son was going on with a little girl from the nursery he attends. My cousin has become really good friends the other girls mother, and I thought 'hello, what can I do with that?' So, this is Anna and Bates with added children. If anyone wants to know, a 'playdate' is a social occasion arranged for children to play together. **

**And I know I have picked really random occupations for Anna and John, but that makes it more interesting in my opinion. **

**There is a lot explained in this chapter, trying to get the backstory of both Anna and John out of the way so the story can move forward. A lot of the nursery lingo in this chapter is written thanks to the assistance of someone who works in one. They know who they are so thanks and also thank you for allowing me to fill your email inbox with questions and answering every one.**

**Disclaimer-** Downton does not belong to me but to Julian Fellowes, ITV and Carnival.

* * *

Anna Smith stopped the car, pulling on the handbrake before rubbing her forehead and exhaling a rather large breath. She looked in the rear view mirror of her red Fiat 500, the sight she was greeted with instantly making her stress disappear. Her pride and joy, staring back at her with a beautiful smile. Milo. Three years old, or three and a half if you asked him yourself. Masses of blonde hair atop his head, sparking blue eyes and a passion for Thomas The Tank Engine that manifested itself in his clothing today, his t-shirt and trainers adorned with his hero.

'Shall we go in to Preschool then, baby?'

Anna undid her seatbelt and pushed her seat forward. Milo was already on his way, picking up his rucksack before jumping out of the car. Waiting patiently as Anna pushed the seat back and closed the door, he put his rucksack on his back and reached for Anna's hand once she had locked the car.

'Don't worry about your meeting, Mummy,' Milo said as they began to cross the car park towards the nursery building. 'You are very good at your work. Granddad said so.'

She should have known better than to try and act as if nothing was troubling her. Milo was so perceptive Anna often wondered if she had only given birth to him a little over three years ago. Looking down at him with a smile as they reached the nursery entrance, Anna opened the door and allowed Milo to wander in. Having attended Cherry Blossom nursery four days a week since he was six months old, the place was like a second home to young Milo Smith. Turning right down a corridor, he skipped towards the preschool room, past the toddler room which, in his words, he was 'far too big for now,' he came to a stop by his peg.

'Are Nan and Grandad picking me up tonight?' Milo asked, reaching up on tiptoes to hand his bag on his peg.

'They are,' Anna replied, trying to help Milo then trying to stifle a giggle as he pushed her hand away.

'I can do it myself, Mummy.'

Another of his favourite phrases.

'Good morning, Milo,' Daisy, one of Milo's teachers called from the doorway. 'Looking very smart in your Thomas gear today. Are they new trainers?'

'Yeah,' Milo said excitedly, having now managed to hang his bag up. 'And they flash.' He jumped, Anna rolling her eyes and laughing.

'Nanny bought them for you, didn't she?' Anna said, encouraging Milo to walk towards the door. 'For settling in to preschool from toddler room so well.'

'Because I am a big boy,' Milo added.

'Indeed you are,' Daisy agreed, sharing a knowing look with Anna. 'Any problems today, Mum?'

'Nope, he's all fine. Needs some breakfast though, we were in a rush this morning,' Anna ran a hand over Milo's head. 'Weren't we, baby?'

Milo stood up straight, looking up at Daisy with pride evident in his face. 'My Mummy has a big meeting today.'

'Does she indeed,' Daisy said, exaggerating her words to humour Milo. She looked to Anna. 'Well, good luck.'

'Thank you,' Anna replied before bending down so she was on eye level with her son. 'Okay then, baby. I'll be back tonight to bath you and read you your bedtime story.'

'I don't mind if we only have time for a story, Mummy. I can have a bath tomorrow.'

'Ah, nice try Milo Smith. Now give Mummy a hug.'

He obliged, wrapping his arms around Anna's neck. 'I love you lots.'

'Like jelly tots,' Anna answered, completing their usual goodbye ritual. 'Be a good boy.'

Watching as Milo took Daisy's hand and moved towards the breakfast table, Anna felt her heart swell. Her boy was the love of her life and made her burst with pride in different ways every single day. Anna sometimes wished she wasn't so career driven, her job as an accountant something she had worked so hard at, but she couldn't hide the fact that she enjoyed her occupation and was proud of how far she had come. She hated to leave him at nursery but what consoled her was the fact Milo enjoyed it. It was good for him to interact with other children and he learned something new every day. It worked for them.

Making her way outside, Anna walked to the windows of the preschool room, laughing out loud as she saw her little Milo at the breakfast table, chatting away to the other children sitting with him. Content that he was settled, Anna stepped away and moved towards her car. Looking at her phone, she smiled at her father's attempt to send her a good luck text message, he clearly not yet learnt how to get the better of auto correct.

The firm she worked for held accounts with some of the most important people and businesses in the North of England, and after success in the local area, they were looking to expand. This meeting today could shape her and Milo's future. She owed it to her son for it to be a successful one.

* * *

Standing by the passenger door of his black Land Rover, John Bates looked through the rain drenched window at his beautiful daughter. She was nervous. His heart ached. It was under the advice of a family friend he enrol three year old Madison into a preschool, ready for when she started primary school. And today was her first day. Up until now, the wife of John's best friend had looked after Madison, John feared it would take a lot of adjusting for her to get used to her new routine. But she was nothing if not resilient.

Opening the car door, he smiled as Madison looked up to him, her dark brown bunches swinging from side to side as she did so.

'Ready to go, little one?'

Madison nodded a little unsurely as John undid her seat belt. Reaching over his daughter to take hold of her Minnie Mouse rucksack, John held his hand out to help Madison down from the car. The way she gripped on to his hand so tightly made John realise this wasn't going to be an easy separation. Crossing the car park, John looked down, Madison's bright pink Wellington boots catching his eye causing him to smirk. She had insisted she wore them to nursery, just like Daddy was wearing his green ones to work. Being a country veterinarian meant he often spent most of his days up to his ankles in mud.

'Daddy has to go and see a foal today, Maddie,' he began, trying to distract her from the task in hand.

'A baby horse?' John could tell from her voice she was stifling a sob.

'Yes little one, a baby horse.' As they reached the door, John let go of Madison's hand as he tried to remember the door code he had been told about at her induction.

'Can you take a picture of it for me?' She asked as they walked inside. 'I like horses.'

'I know you do, sweetheart.' He grasped her hand once more, trying to remember which way the preschool room was. He pointed to the right. 'Down here, isn't it?'

Madison nodded, slowing her pace the nearer they got to the room. 'Now then, Madison Bates. Which peg was yours again?'

Madison pointed at the peg with a picture of the unicorn above it, twirling one of her bunches around her forefinger. John nodded, a little disheartened as to his daughter's reluctance to go in to preschool. Hanging up her bag, John's next action was to kneel down in front of Madison, beginning to unzip her coat.

'Now, Daddy will be back to pick you up after you've had some tea,' John explained, shrugging her coat off her shoulders. 'And you're going to have lots of fun, making new friends.'

'Can I not come and see the baby horse with you, Daddy?'

'No, little one,' John replied with a chuckle. 'You'll have much more fun here, believe me.'

Madison looked over her shoulder, the noise from the children already in the room garnering her attention. Standing up, John offered Madison a sympathetic smile before she turned around to look up at him again. Holding his arms out, Madison lifted hers so John could bring her into his embrace. Resting her on his hip, John walked towards the door with Madison in his arms.

'Hello Madison.' Daisy approached John and his daughter, John turning to face her. 'We've been looking forward to you coming to play with us.'

'See Maddie, people have been waiting to play with you,' John said, trying to persuade Madison to be a little more excited. Realising his attempts were futile as she clung a little tighter around his neck, John looked to Daisy. 'Is this normal?'

'Perfectly,' Daisy reassured John. 'Just leaving her with us will be better in the long run than hanging around. She'll be upset, but we'll settle her.'

'Alright.' John bent down, putting Madison down on the floor. He straightened out her purple pinafore dress before placing his hands on her upper arms. 'I'm going to work now, little one. You are going to have lots of fun with... erm,' John looked up. 'Sorry, I have the memory of a goldfish. What is your name again?'

'Daisy,' she answered, bending down so she could speak to Madison herself. 'Would you like some breakfast, Madison?'

Madison shook her head no before moving her thumb to her mouth, John recognising this as her coping mechanism when she was upset. Realising it was probably best to just leave without too much fanfare, John kissed Madison on the forehead.

'She's had breakfast,' John said to Daisy before focussing on Madison. 'Goodbye little one, Daddy will be back later. Have fun.'

As he stood up, Madison reached up for him before Daisy swept her in her arms. Leaving the room, John could feel his resolve crumbling as he heard Madison's little voice cry, 'I love you, Daddy,' after him. He stopped, looking over his shoulder and clenching his jaw. It had been just him and Maddie since she was one years old, his ex wife suddenly deciding motherhood just wasn't for her. Not only did she rely on him, Madison was also John's rock. His everything.

'I love you too, little one,' John murmured, waving at her, the tears shimmering in her brown eyes threatening to break his heart. 'Have a lovely day.'

And with those words, he walked away and out of sight. Madison was not happy. How could Daddy just leave her? She knew crying wouldn't do much good, Daddy was gone now. Looking around the room whilst in Daisy's arms, Madison continued to suck her thumb. The boys playing with the Lego were far too noisy for her liking. There were too many girls playing with the dolls and the computer looked too difficult to use. The art table didn't appear that much of a daunting prospect however, a little boy sat there concentrating very hard on his picture of what Madison presumed to be a car. Or a dog. She wasn't sure.

'Can I draw a picture?' Madison whispered to Daisy, pointing at the art table.

'Of course,' Daisy replied, relieved she had suggested an activity she wanted to do. Daisy put Madison down on the floor. 'Would you like me to come over as well?'

Madison took hold of Daisy's hand, leading her to the table. The little boy looked up, watching as Madison sat opposite him. Madison kept his attention as she shuffled on her chair. Meeting his eye, Madison took her thumb from her mouth.

'Hello,' the boy said, handing Madison a piece of paper.

'Hello,' Madison replied weakly.

'Are you alright Maddie if I go and say hello to Billy?' Daisy asked, looking over her shoulder as another child came into the room. Madison nodded, watching Daisy as she walked away before looking back at the boy opposite her.

'Why are you so sad?' The boy asked, putting the lid on the pen he had been using.

'I want my Daddy.'

The boy nodded as if to indicate he understood. 'He'll be back later. Everybody's Daddy picks them up from nursery. Or maybe your Mummy will.'

'I don't have a Mummy,' Madison replied with a whisper. Trying to process what she was saying, Milo tapped the pen against his bottom lip before the girl opposite him spoke again. 'What is your name?'

'Milo Smith,' the boy replied. 'What are you called?'

'Madison Bates.'

'Maybe you could draw a picture for your Daddy, Madison Bates?' Milo suggested, offering her the pens.

'Alright,' Madison picked the pink felt tip automatically. 'And you can just call me Maddie.'

'You can just call me Milo,' he replied, taking the blue pen and adding to his picture. 'Do you like my elephant?'

So that's what it was.

* * *

John walked in to his practice, dropping his bag by the front desk as he read the correspondence that had been laid out for him by his receptionist, Sybil. His best friend's youngest daughter, John was happy to take her in whilst she worked her way through a part time college course. Trying to read the notes in his hand, he found it difficult when he couldn't stop thinking about Madison. Her face as he walked out of the nursery had broken his heart. Sighing deeply, he ran a hand through his hair until the sound of footsteps made him stand to attention.

'Alright John?'

It was Joseph Molesley, John's partner and one of his oldest friends. They had known each other since training together over twenty years previously. A few years of doing their own thing as locum veterinarians came to an end when they had an unexpected meeting at a training course. Soon afterwards, Molesley and Bates Veterinary Centre was born.

'Hi Joe,' John answered with a worried lilt to his tone. 'Morning surgery alright?'

'Well, we had to let Mrs Thompson's Great Dane go this morning, but other than that pretty easy going,' Joseph replied before casting a sceptical eye over his old friend. 'How was Madison?'

Choosing to clench his jaw rather than answer, John moved around to the appointments book to see what was on the cards for his afternoon of work. 'A spaying at half three. Something to look forward to.'

'John,' Joseph implored him with his eyes, leaning on the desk opposite him. John looked up, tutted and turn his gaze beyond Joseph as he began to speak.

'She wasn't very happy,' John began, trying to put the memory of her little face as he walked away from her out of his mind. 'Cora said she needed some sort of regular interaction with other children before school. Plus, with the nursery she is at it is more likely she will get into the school I want her to attend.'

'But...'

John cocked his head to the side, a pained expression on his face. 'But she's my little girl, isn't she? I hated leaving her this morning.'

'It will get better,' Joseph offered some encouraging words, 'it's her first day in a room full of strangers. That's hard enough for us as adults let alone a three year old child. The nursery would have called if she was really unhappy.'

'Yeah,' John nodded, finding some comfort in Joseph's words. 'You're right.'

'Hang on, what was that?' Joseph cupped his ear, leaning his head towards John. 'I'm right? It's not often those words leave your lips.'

'Yeah, well don't get used to it,' John replied, picking up his papers and tapping Joseph on the shoulder as he walked past him. 'Tea, two sugars please Joe and then let afternoon surgery commence.'

* * *

'And she was really good at drawing,' Milo explained as he began to work his way through his dinner, his Nan and Granddad sitting opposite him eating their own meals.

'What was her name, sweetheart?' his Nan asked.

'Madison, but she said I could call her Maddie.'

'Maddie eh?' his granddad teased, winking slyly at his wife. 'It must be love.'

'I don't love her,' Milo was quick to correct the man sitting opposite him. 'I only love two girls. Mummy and Nanny.'

As they shared a laugh, Charles Carson and his wife Elsie both felt so proud to have a character such as Milo in their life, especially when they were sure their lives would never be blessed in such a way. Having met each other in their early twenties, Charles was on a trip to Scotland when he walked into the pub Elsie worked in. It was love at first sight, Elsie returning to England on the arm of, in her words, the only man she had ever loved. Their lives were never enriched with a child of their own and as they reached their twentieth year of marriage, both were content that it would just be the two of them for the rest of their days. Until someone put the thought into their mind of adoption. Elsie had vowed she would only go through with it if she met a child whom she truly felt she could make a difference. And soon after that promise, Charles and Elsie met Anna.

She was eight when they first set eyes on her at the children's home. She was sitting in the middle of her bed, hugging her knees, her eyes red from crying at the loss of both her parents. Elsie felt her heart break upon hearing her story, they had been killed in a car accident and Anna had no grandparents or Aunt's and Uncle's to speak of. Elsie asked for time to get to know the child, even if it didn't result in an adoption. Anna needed someone, and Elsie couldn't describe it but she wanted to be that someone. Over the next year or so, Elsie and Charles took the time to get to know the little girl. They would go out for tea once a week, Anna seeing her weekly jaunts with them as an escape from the despair she was feeling. They had known each other for little under eighteen months when Anna herself asked if they would adopt her.

And here they were, Anna now thirty one with a successful career thanks to the love of the two people she now called her Mum and Dad. She had memories of her biological mother and father, and if she could change the events of her early life she would, but Anna truly believed that her parents played a part in bringing Elsie and Charles into her life. They chose them and sent them to take care of her when they could not any longer.

'Hello, hello.'

'Mummy,' Milo squealed upon hearing Anna come through the front door. Anna's face was beaming as she saw her little boy racing down the hall towards her, jumping into her arms.

'Hello baby,' Anna cooed, kissing his head before setting him down on the floor and taking his hand. They walked into the kitchen, Elsie and Charles looking tentatively in her direction. 'Hi Mum, hi Dad.'

'So, how did it go?' Elsie asked in her Scottish brogue, hesitantly rising to her feet.

'Well,' Anna began, resting a hand on Charles shoulder. 'If the office should look to expand, I am the only person they would consider to be it's senior accountant.'

'Oh Anna, that's wonderful,' Elsie exclaimed, rushing to her daughter and dragging her into her embrace.

'So Mummy will be the boss?' Milo asked. Listening to Anna talking about her job on a daily basis, he had managed to pick up some of the terminology, Anna never failing to be amazed at the intelligence in one so young. Of course, she was biased.

'Yes Milo,' Anna nodded, running a hand through his hair until he began to eat once more. She looked to her parents and whispered, 'that's not all. I'll tell you more later.'

Although both wearing concerned expressions, both knew not to pursue the matter, especially with Milo at the table. Anna was trying to protect him from knowing something and the inquisitive little thing wouldn't have let the conversation drop without fully understanding it's meaning. Sitting down, Anna helped herself to a potato from one of the serving dishes in the middle of the table.

'How was preschool, my big boy?'

'Good,' Milo said through a mouthful of potatoes. 'I made a new friend.'

'Aww, what's his name?'

'No, it's a girl,' Charles answered with a smile.

'Milo Smith, you cad,' Anna teased, his demeanour instantly turning annoyed at the tone in his mother's voice.

'I don't want to marry her, Mummy.'

'I'm glad to hear it,' Anna replied, winking in the direction of Elsie. 'A girl deserves to be wined and dined before marriage is even contemplated. Plus, you're about twenty years too young.'

'What Mummy?' Furrowing his brow, Milo couldn't keep up with his mother's advice so decided to brush it off with a shake of his head. 'She's called Madison Bates, but told me I could just call her Maddie.'

'Maddie, that's a nice name.' Anna replied.

'She is really good at drawing,' Milo continued. 'It was her first day and she was upset when her Daddy left her. I played with her.'

'Well, that was very kind of you,' Anna's expression was one of pride as she watched her son talk about his day.

'But she doesn't have a Mummy,' Milo continued. 'I thought everyone had a Mummy.'

'Well, everyone does have a Mummy,' Charles interjected, sensing this might be an uncomfortable subject for Anna. 'Maybe she's gone away.'

'Gone away where?' Milo questioned before Anna's phone began to ring.

'It's Ryan,' Anna said, rising to her feet, 'do you mind if I take it?'

Elsie shook her head to say no as Anna left the room. Ryan Turner was Milo's father. They were childhood sweethearts, although their tempestuous relationship had never moved further than dinner dates and weekends away here and there. He seemed to be a habit Anna couldn't break, her adoptive parents begging her to cut all ties and find a man deserving of her love. Ryan had Anna exactly where he wanted her, at his beck and call and playing to his tune. This went on for years until Anna fell pregnant with Milo. Their son being born brought about a change in Ryan. He suddenly wanted to be a family but Anna was hurt Ryan only wanted her for keeps now their son was here when she had begged him for years to make a proper go of things. The physical side of their relationship ceased. However, not wanting to deny her son the chance to know his father, Anna allowed Ryan joint custody.

Ryan was a good father, Anna couldn't deny that and neither could Charles or Elsie. He was always on hand to help out and Milo wanted for nothing, the little boy worshipped his Dad. The situation wasn't ideal but it worked for Anna and Ryan, and most importantly Milo. Unbeknownst to Elsie and Charles was that the relationship Anna had with Ryan before Milo had been born had recently fired up again. She was a woman, Anna had needs and she didn't see the harm in a little fun so long as they were safe. Neither had a partner to speak of, both agreeing as soon as someone came along they would stop.

'Daddy wants to take you to the cinema tomorrow,' Anna said to her son as she walked back into the room.

'Cool,' Milo said excitedly, 'what are we going to see?'

'That new Disney one about the cars, or aeroplanes,' Anna shrugged as Milo finished his dinner. 'If you are finished, go and collect your things, it's bath night.'

'Mum, do I have to?'

Anna raised her hand. 'Do you want to go and see the film with Daddy?'

Doing as he was told, Milo jumped down from the table and ran into the living room. Turning to her parents, both of them smiling upon watching mother and son together, Anna inhaled deeply, closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose.

'Everything alright, sweetheart?' Charles asked. 'Is this about that thing you had to tell us?' Anna nodded. 'Did the meeting not go as well as you said earlier?'

'Oh no, I'll be the senior accountant. It's just, that's not all of it.'

'What is it, Anna?' Elsie's voice was laced with concern as she placed her cutlery down on the table.

Taking a deep breath, Anna decided she couldn't do anything but tell the truth now. 'The new office, when we expand. It will be in New York.'

* * *

Smiling as he looked at the picture his daughter had drawn him on her first day, which now had pride of place on the fridge, John sat down at the kitchen table to pull on his Wellington boots. Being a vet, naturally John had a love for animals. He and Madison kept three pigs, and numerous chickens, plus a sheepdog called Maxwell. Together, they would keep the place tidy, John loving nothing more than spending time with his little girl as she collected eggs from the chicken and chased around the fields with Mazwell.

'Come on, Maddie,' John called to his daughter. 'The sooner we see to the pigs the sooner we can watch one of your DVD's.'

Opening the back door of his three bedroomed farmhouse, John breathed in the country air. He loved it here. The city he had once lived in held no attraction since he had moved to the north and Yorkshire. His life had changed considerably in the time since he had moved from London with his then wife, but looking over his shoulder at his daughter, following him outside, he wouldn't change a single thing.

'Are we mucking out the pigs first, Daddy?' Madison asked, carrying a spade which was bigger than she was. John took the spade from her before answering.

'Yes, but you can feed them. I'll do the nasty jobs,' John replied, slowing his stride so Madison could walk beside him. Madison squealed as the sheepdog ran past her, licking her hand affectionately as he passed before trotting slowly ahead of them. 'I loved my drawing of us and Maxwell, sweetheart.'

'I made a friend,' Madison replied, 'he was called Milo.'

'Milo eh?' John answered with a wink. 'What did the two of you get up to?'

'Drawing. We played on the slide in the garden and I sat next to him at lunchtime.'

'Well, I'm glad you made a friend.'

'I played with Daisy as well.' Madison continued as they reached the pig pen.

'Ahh, the teacher,' John said as he opened the gate, stepping aside to allow his daughter to walk through. The grunts of three happy pigs suddenly increased upon seeing Madison and John, knowing it was now feeding time. 'Do you have any other teachers?'

'Ivy,' Madison replied then stopped to think for a moment. 'And one more, I can't remember her name but she was really good at voices when reading the story.'

'As good as your old Dad, though?'

'No,' Madison shook her head with a smile. 'You're much better Daddy.'

Both went about their jobs, Madison knowing exactly what she had to do having been helping her Dad for a while now. The pigs were called Gruffalo, Elmer and Lola after Madison's favourite literary characters. John smiled as she greeted each individually, happily chatting to them as she filled their trough with enough food to last a week.

'Be careful you don't give them too much, little one,' John advised as he continued with his task. 'And don't forget the water.'

'Could Milo come and help us one day?' Madison asked. 'He said his favourite animals were pigs.'

'We'll see,' John said absent- mindedly.

'Am I going to Aunty Cora's tomorrow?' Madison asked, hoisting herself up to sit on top of the fence having finished her task.

Cora was the wife of John's best friend, Robert. John and Robert had shared accommodation together at college in London, whilst Robert trained to become an architect. Robert and Cora had moved up to the north shortly after their first daughter was born whilst John remained in the South. Ever since those days, they had kept in contact, meeting up regularly.

It was when John's wife, Vera, fell pregnant with Maddie over twenty years later that he decided city life wasn't right to being his child up in. Having lived his childhood in Ireland, John knew the importance of wide open fields and fresh air for a child. Vera agreed, albeit reluctantly. It was a coincidence they bought a property not twenty minutes drive from Robert, offering them the chance to properly rekindle their friendship.

Before they moved to the North, cracks has started to show in the marriage, John fooled himself to believe a baby would keep them together. However, it was Vera who left the family home, seemingly deciding Motherhood was not for her. John had no choice but to bring Madison up on his own. Hell, it didn't even come down to choice. He did it because he wanted to.

Now a single father with a baby barely six months old, John relied heavily on the support of Robert and Cora, as well as Joseph who had also become a close friend of the Crawley's. Robert's successful career had meant Cora could be a full time housewife, raising three wonderful daughters who John was very fond of. Sybil ran the reception at the surgery and was extremely helpful with Madison. Edith, the middle daughter was always travelling but since Madison had arrived she would always send pictures of the animals she saw on her travels, much to the little girls delight. Mary, who worked in London, visited most weekends and always made John aware how much she admired the way he raised his daughter.

When Vera left, John truly believed she would still want some input on their daughter's upbringing. The truth was, since the day she had left John hadn't heard from her, only knowing she was in Ireland because that was the post mark on the divorce papers he had received. Madison had never known a mother, Cora the closest thing she had to one. With her daughters now fully grown and living lives for themselves, Cora offered to be Madison's childminder. Being a single father, John needed to work. And so from a few months old, Madison had spent a lot of her days with Cora.

'Sweetheart, you only go to Aunty Cora's on a Friday now. You go to Cherry Blossom every other day.' He lifted his head to meet her gaze. 'Is that alright?' Madison's expression was less than convincing. 'Don't you like preschool?'

'It's alright,' Madison replied indifferently.

'What's the matter, little one?'

'Will you always come and pick me up? I don't want to be left there.'

'Oh my darling,' John dropped his spade and walked towards her. 'I will never leave you there. Daddy would be lost without his little one. I am taking you there to have fun, to make friends ready for when you go to school. You made a friend today, didn't you?'

'Yes,' Madison replied.

'And you had fun?'

'Yes.'

'Well then, it can't be all bad. Just remember that Daddy will always come back to pick you up. Always.'

Seemingly satisfied with his response, Madison jumped off the fence. 'I'll go and see if the chickens have laid some eggs.'

'Okay, little one,' John replied, smiling as he watched her skip towards the chicken coop. His little girl. It scared him a little that his life would have no meaning without her, how much he depended on a three year old. But then he thought of the support from the outside and realised they weren't alone. And he was happy, truly happy. His daughter blessed his life in ways he couldn't describe. Even if it was just the two of them, John knew he would be content to have the love of such a wonderful daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- sorry an update has taken son long, life has been crazy busy. I hope you enjoy this chapter, thank you for your response to the last. **

**Disclaimer**- Downton and its characters do not belong to me.

* * *

As the weeks passed, Madison settled more into life at Cherry Blossom. Although still encountering the odd wobble when Daddy left her, in particularly after the weekend, as long as Milo was in attendance Madison thoroughly enjoyed her days. John would stand in the doorway at pick up time, waiting to make himself known watching Madison immersed in what she was doing as she did such things as playing with the dolls house or reading in the book corner. On one particular occasion she was doing some number work with one of the adults, his heart swelling with pride as she recognised each number with ease. John's doubts about enrolling Maddie in nursery were all but quelled. Her confidence was growing with each passing day and it was wonderful to see.

Each day she would come home, regaling her father with tales of her escapades, mainly with Milo. They had seemed to form a real friendship, it seemingly not mattering that they were of different sexes. John supposed that these were the occasions when adults could learn a lot from the children they bring in to the world.

'Daddy,' Madison said, drawing out the last syllable as she climbed into bed having changed after her bath.

'Maddie,' John replied, mimicking her tone.

'Can Milo come here for tea one day?' Madison continued as she wriggled to get comfortable. 'After nursery.'

'Well, I suppose that would be up to Milo's mummy,' John answered as he tucked his daughter in to bed before standing up and walking to her bookshelf. 'Now which story is it tonight, little one?'

'We're Going On A Bear Hunt,' Madison replied rather excitedly without missing a beat, John looking back at her with a sceptical eye. 'Please.'

'Very well,' John nodded, selecting that book from the shelf.

Madison automatically moved up in her bed so John could sit next to her, she fitting perfectly under his left arm as he leant against the headboard. These were some of the most perfect moments in John's life. Being with the one thing that meant everything to him, snuggled up and ready to share a story. It was times like these that made John realise becoming a single father was the best thing to ever happen to him. He was certain nothing could bring more happiness to him than his little girl.

'Ready?' John asked, looking down to Madison who offered him a nod. He opened the book. 'Then I shall begin.'

* * *

'Milo Christopher Smith, will you tidy up your cars and get into bed this instant, please.'

Anna was at the end of her tether. She was sure Ryan had fed their son sugar just to spite her, because he knew bedtime would be like this. Since arriving home from a trip out with his Dad, Milo hadn't sat still. Anna had managed to get him in the bath for a few minutes before she couldn't keep him in there any longer, chased him around the flat with his pyjamas in hand, then reluctantly agreed to allow him play with his cars, which were now strewn across his bedroom floor.

'Can't I play a bit longer, Mummy?'

'No Milo, you can't. It is time for bed. You have wasted so much time we don't even have time for a story.'

'But Mum...'

'But nothing,' Anna interjected, now standing with her hands on her hips. 'You have until I get to ten to tidy up your cars. One, two...'

This seemed to work. Milo appeared to like a challenge and racing Mummy to ten at tidy up time was seen as a reasonable one. Managing to complete his task as Anna got to eight, Milo looked up at his mother, his eyes rather large and pleading. Anna knew what was coming, her expression softening slightly as Milo's demeanour became decidedly calmer.

'Mummy...'

She was soft, she knew she was. But when her baby boy looked at her in that way, she couldn't resist. 'Get into bed, I'll read you one quick story. Which one would you like?'

'Not Guess How Much I Love You,' Milo said in an disapproving tone.

'Aww, but I like that one,' Anna replied as she rifled through his bookshelf. 'How about Monkey Puzzle?'

Milo released a noise Anna took to mean her selection was okay, taking the book from the shelf and walking back towards her son. Sitting beside Milo, she ran a hand through his hair before he leant against her. 'I'm sorry for not listening, Mummy.'

'That's alright baby, we got there in the end.'

'You know Maddie at nursery?'

Anna nodded as she sat back against Milo's headboard. 'You have mentioned her, yes.'

'Can she come and play one day?'

'I suppose so, yes,' Anna replied absent-mindedly as she flicked to the first page of the book. 'I'd have to see about talking to her Daddy.'

'He makes animals better,' Milo explained, Anna looking from the book to look at her son. 'Gives them operations and stuff.'

'Really? Well that's very impressive.'

'They have a farm at their house.'

'A farm,' Anna said with a giggle at Milo's enthusiasm. 'Well fancy that. Can I begin the story now?'

'Alright, but do the voices.'

'But you always moan I do them wrong,' Anna protested.

'I promise I won't this time, Mummy. Please.'

With a roll of the eyes, Anna began to read.

* * *

Hanging up her bag on her peg, John looked into the room as Maddie had run on ahead, greeting her teacher, Daisy with a high five. John followed, standing just inside the room as Madison made her way to the breakfast table to be greeted by Daisy's colleague, Ivy.

'She's settled in well now, Mr Bates,' Daisy remarked, looking up at John who was wearing a broad smile on his face as he watched his daughter choose a cereal and pour it herself.

'Yes she has,' John agreed with a nod, 'which is in no small part to the care you and your fellow workers give her.'

'It's been a pleasure to get to know her,' Daisy replied as she marked Madison in on the register. 'She's a credit to you.'

'Thank you,' John said with a grin before calling over to Madison. 'Bye then, little one.'

'Bye Daddy, don't forget to get me a picture of the puppies you are seeing today.'

'I wouldn't dare,' he replied with a raise of his eyebrows for Daisy's benefit, she laughing in response.

Turning on his heel, John was greeted in the corridor by a mother and her son, arguing about something or other. She looked very professional, dressed in a business suit with her hair in a neat and tidy bun. Then he heard a familiar name escape her lips.

'Milo, we are not going to the cinema after nursery and that's final.'

'But that's where Daddy was going to take me,' the boy argued, watching his mother with arms folded as she put his bag on his peg.

John had always dropped off and picked up after Milo had arrived and gone home, he and his mother must have been running late this morning. Sensing an opportunity, John waited as she stood upright, taking Milo by the hand. Their gaze met and John was suddenly taken aback by how blue Milo's mother's eyes were. She wasn't at all like what John was expecting. What had he been expecting?

'You okay?' Anna asked as she encouraged Milo towards the entrance to preschool, a slight frown on her brow.

John cleared his throat before responding. 'Yeah, sorry. I just had something to ask. It's just I think our children have hit it off and I thought maybe...'

'You're Madison's Daddy?'

'Yes.'

'Aww, she's a lovely little girl. I've met her a few times when I've picked Milo up. They really get along like a house on fire.'

'Tell me about it, all I here at home is Milo this, Milo that.'

As they shared a laugh, Anna noticed the way that Madison's Dad's eyes crinkled at the edges when he smiled. He seemed like a very nice man, he must have something about him to be a single father, especially to bring up someone as polite and happy as Madison seemed.

'Look, let me drop off this little troublemaker then perhaps we can arrange a play date or something.'

'A what?'

'Play date. An opportunity for Milo and Madison to play away from nursery and for parents to get to know one another as well.'

'Right,' John ran a hand through his hair, trying to push back a strand that fell back upon his forehead anyway. 'I'll meet you outside, shall I?'

'Yes, I won't be a minute.'

John stepped aside, smiling as Milo trudged into the room, clearly disgruntled about something or other. Making his way outside, John couldn't shake from his mind how friendly Milo's mother seemed. He had always found it difficult talking to other parents, in particular mother's. Something about her was different.

Standing by his Land Rover, John smiled as he saw Anna leave the building, running towards him once she had spotted him.

'A Land Rover, very nice.'

'Well I'm a vet, what else could I drive?' John replied with a shrug.

'I didn't know someone's occupation could affect the car they drive,' Anna remarked, looking at her Fiat 500 across the car park. 'My car is the Fiat over there, what do you think I do for a living?'

'Hmm,' John mused, Anna smiling as he took her question very seriously. 'A little car, ideal for travelling through the city. I'd say you worked in an office of some sort. An accountant perhaps?'

'Very good,' Anna replied with an impressed tone to her voice.

'Not really, Maddie said Milo's mummy did counting for her job. Unless you are the new Carol Vorderman, what else could you do?'

'I must say Milo had said Maddie's Dad was a animal doctor. They do really tell each other everything would seem.' Anna kept to herself that Milo had also informed her Madison's Mum was no longer around.

'Except what our actual names are,' John pointed out, offering Anna his hand. 'My name is John Bates.'

'Nice to meet you, John Bates.' Anna accepted his hand, shaking it gently. 'Anna Smith.'

'And nice to meet you, Anna Smith.'

They kept their gaze fixed on the other for a moment, their hands still in one another's. There really was something quite endearing about John Bates. He had a lovely smile, that was for sure. And to bring up a child single handed, Anna knew how hard that could be. Sure, Ryan helped here and there but in John she found the common ground of coping with all the important things alone. Being there in the middle of the night when their child called out, nursing them back to health when they were ill. Things Ryan never had done.

Anna was beautiful, a fool could see that. John could feel himself becoming lost under her intense gaze, the blue of her eyes was unlike any colour he had ever seen before. But he banished those thoughts from his mind. Milo had mentioned Daddy was going to take him to the cinema, of course someone was on the scene.

'So, this play date,' Anna said, dropping John's hand and reaching into her pocket for her mobile. John did the same, opening up his calendar app. 'Weekends are good for me. This Saturday perhaps?'

'Ahh, I have to visit a horse about to give birth and I have a spaying booked as well, but I could ask my partner to cover. He owes me one, anyway. '

'Perfect,' Anna replied, 'shall we say about noon at the local soft play? There is a cafe there and it's quite safe to leave Maddie and Milo to their own devices.'

'Sounds great,' John said with smile. 'Madison is going to love it.'

'As is Milo,' Anna agreed, meeting John's gaze once more. She began to walk away. 'Until Saturday.'

'Saturday,' John nodded, unable to avert his eyes from Anna as she moved across the car park to her car, looking back over her shoulder more than once until she reached her destination. John shook his head before opening the driver's side door. It was just a play date for his daughter and her friend. That was all. However, John couldn't help but feel excited at the prospect of spending time with someone as beautiful as Anna. He whispered harshly to himself. 'Snap out of it Bates. She isn't single. Besides, you've only just met her.'

Slamming the door shut, he began to drive, waving at Anna as she waited for him to pass. Who was he kidding? It wasn't often he spent time in the company of beautiful young women. Saturday couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

Walking into the coffee shop, Anna looked around for a moment before spotting the person she was looking for by the window. She had called Ryan for an impromptu coffee after receiving some news at work that morning. Developments had been made and she owed it to the father of her child to let him know what could, or rather would most possibly, happen in the next few months. Looking up from his phone, Ryan smiled as he spotted Anna walking towards him.

'Hello beautiful,' Ryan began before he was interrupted.

'Don't you hello beautiful me, filling him up with sugar last night then letting him down for the cinema.'

'It can't be helped, I have a meeting at work,' Ryan said in his defence before gesturing towards the coffee opposite him. 'Latte for Madame.'

Anna rolled her eyes, her steely exterior softening. 'Thank you sir.'

'Milo wasn't too disappointed, was he?' Ryan asked as Anna sat down. 'Simon announced the meeting first thing this morning and I can't get out of it.'

'He'll get over it once I say he's got a play date with Madison on Saturday.'

'Ahh, he goes on all the time about her.'

'Yes,' Anna agreed with a smile. 'He's very taken with her.'

'Little rogue,' Ryan said with a hint of pride in his voice.

'Just like his Dad.'

'You've never complained.' Their eyes met then and Anna felt herself blush under Ryan's stare. Watching as she looked away, brushing a strand of hair away from her face, Ryan leant on the table. 'What did you want to talk about?'

'Ahh. That.' Anna took a sip of her drink before meeting his eyes once more. 'You know the office is expanding.'

'I do, it's great news.'

'Yeah, well they want me to be the senior accountant again the new branch.'

'Anna, that's fantastic,' Ryan exclaimed as he took her hand across the table. ' I'm so pleased for you.'

'Yeah, see if you feel like that when I've told you the rest.'

Ryan furrowed his brow, 'What do you mean?'

'The new office, ' Anna began tentatively, 'it's in New York.' Ryan just stared at Anna for a moment, trying to contemplate what that would mean. Anna would be moving to the other side of the world, and most probably taking his son with her. Anna could sense his reaction, trying to soften the blow with her next words. 'It's not for twelve weeks, possibly more.'

'Twelve weeks?' Ryan sat back in his chair, running a hand over his brow. 'Anna, that's no time at all.'

'I need to do this, Ryan. I have worked so hard for this promotion and now it's finally happening, I don't want to let it pass me by.'

'And Milo? What about him?'

Releasing a breath, Anna looked down at her coffee cup. 'He'd come with me.'

'No,' Ryan shook his head. 'I won't let you do that to me, I won't let you take my son away.'

'Ryan, we'd come back over here once every couple of months, I'd need to to check in with the Leeds office.'

'Great, so I'll see my son 6 times a year.' Ryan hissed. 'No Anna, a son needs his father.'

'Come off it, Ryan. You had the opportunity to make a real go of it with me and you always resisted it. I need to do this for me, and Milo. It will be before he starts school so it's ideal. He's little, he'll adapt easier.'

'But Anna,' Ryan continued to argue, his voice breaking. 'It's New York.'

She could see how hard this was for him and she understood, but Anna also stood by the fact they could have been a real family if he had treated her better in their formative years. She didn't owe him anything, the situation they found themselves in was down to Ryan. He made this happen.

Reaching for his hand, Anna's voice was a whisper as she spoke. 'I know this is hard but it is such an amazing opportunity for me and Milo. More money, an adventure.'

'Stay. Please. Marry me, Anna.'

'No Ryan, we've spoken about this before.' Anna took her hand away, placing it in her lap. 'If you didn't want me before Milo, you sure as hell can't have me now.'

'This is ridiculous, Anna. You must see I have changed? You love me, you know you do. It's why we still see each other. You just can't let me go. Maybe that's why you are really leaving. To find it easier to resist.'

'Now who is being ridiculous?'

'I'll fight you all the way,' Ryan warned Anna. 'I won't let you take him without a fight.'

'Why, when you know you won't win? Especially if your youthful exploits ever came to light.' Anna stood then, realising Ryan knew she was right. 'Look, Ry. We can either do this amicably or the hard way. And I think it's probably a good idea we end whatever we resumed.'

'Fine by me,' Ryan said through gritted teeth.

'I should go,' Anna looked over her shoulder at the door. 'I don't want it to be like this, Ryan. I just want you to understand I need to do this, and I need Milo with me. He's my rock.'

Ryan didn't acknowledge her, turning to look out if the window. Taking this as her cue to leave, Anna turned and left the coffee shop.

* * *

John peered around the door of Joseph's examination room, noticing he had just finished with his last patient. Stepping inside the room, Joseph still hadn't notice John make his entrance, busy writing some notes. Waiting silently, in he next moment John was in hysterics as Joseph turned and jumped out of his skin upon seeing his colleague standing before him.

'You absolute...'

'Now, now, Joe,' John said in a disapproving tone. 'It was only a bit of fun.'

'Yeah, which you seem to repeat on an almost daily basis,' Joseph replied as he walked to his filing cabinet in the corner of the room.

'Yeah, you would think you would get used to it by now.' John replied, scratching his head. 'Anyway, I have a favour to ask.'

'If you think I am doing anything for you know you can just forget it,' Joseph answered as he slammed the cabinet drawer shut.

'Come on, Joe. Who was it who took on Mrs Callingham and her legions of cats for you?' John pointed out as he sat on the chair beside the examination table.

'Well, it wasn't my fault she had a penchant for men with a receding hair line, was it?' Joseph explained with a shrug.

'Bald men, Joe. Bald.'

'I am not bald,' Joseph exclaimed, running his hands through the thin layer of hair he had at the sides of his head. 'Anyway, what is this favour?'

'Maddie has a date on Saturday.'

'Your Madison?' Joseph asked, checking to see he had heard correctly. 'Three years old, cute little thing, number one in her affections is Pippa Pig.'

'Peppa...'

'Peppa Pig,' Joseph corrected himself before leaning against the counter and folding his arms to regard his partner. 'Well I must say you are very relaxed about it. Have you met the boy in question?'

' I have, he's called Milo.'

'Milo?' Joseph scrunched up his nose. 'Really? I have about ten Milo's amongst my clientele. One's a gerbil, about five cats and a cockatoo.'

'Ha ha,' John replied with a smile. 'Don't let Maddie hear you talk about her boyfriend like that. She'd feed you to that Alsatian that belongs to Mr Dover.'

Joseph shuddered. 'I don't like that dog. '

'I know, another client I took off your hands if I remember rightly.'

'What's the favour?' Joseph asked without missing a beat, knowing he probably did owe John one or two good turns.

'I need you to take over my appointments this Saturday. I'll give you Monday off instead.'

'What do you mean you'll give me Monday?' Joseph argued, seemingly rattled. 'We are equal partners in this venture I'll have you know.'

'Yeah, when you aren't too scared to actually treat the clients.'

Joseph sighed, accepting defeat. 'You best let me see your appointments book, then.'

* * *

As soon as Milo and Madison saw each other, they dashed off, John and Anna taking a spot beside the various climbing frames and ball pools that made up the soft play area. Comfortable in the knowledge their children were safe enough with the staff, they were both able to relax. John bought them a coffee each, Anna accepting it gratefully as he returned to the table.

They spoke about everything and nothing, John couldn't remember when he had ever had such an instant connection with what was, in reality, a perfect stranger. Anna spoke about her job and what she did, John enjoying learning about her living as she spoke with the utmost eloquence and intelligence. He couldn't help it, she was intoxicating. Nothing was forced, everything seemed so natural and easy as the conversation never wained.

Anna listened intently as John explained about the situation he found himself in, surprised at how open he was being even though they had only just met. It was clear he adored his daughter, talking about her in such a way that Anna couldn't help but smile. He had a skill of telling stories and Anna hung on his every word. He was slightly older than her,she could tell by the slight greying of his temples and the wrinkles that formed by his eyes when he smiled, but she liked that. He had experienced things, he was an interesting man with depth to his character. Nothing like the men she had met in her life previously.

'Well, I must say I admire what you have done. Many men wouldn't have done it.'

'She was my little girl and her mother obviously wasn't interested. I couldn't let her down as well. I wanted to do it.'

'If only all men shared your approach to fatherhood,' Anna sighed.

'What about Milo's Dad?'

'Ryan,' Anna said with a small laugh, 'he's a one off. Childhood sweethearts, forever keeping me hanging on.'

'You aren't together?'

She thought carefully before answering, not wanting to give John the wrong impression for a reason she couldn't yet fathom. 'We've been on and off for years. I wanted it all when we were younger, he didn't. That was until I fell for Milo. By then I was sick of his games and refused to be a proper family, I had the opinion if he didn't want me for me he wouldn't have me when I was carrying his child.'

'But he and Milo get along?'

'Oh yes, he's a great Dad and I'd be lying if I said otherwise, Milo wants for nothing but he's never been there for the important stuff, I rely on my parents for that.'

'I have friends who help out, their support is invaluable but for the most part it's just me and Maddie.' John explained, spotting her on the play equipment and smiling. 'She's my everything.'

'I can tell,' Anna said in a way that made John want to search for her gaze. Upon meeting it his heartbeat quickened, the look on her face unlike any he had seen before.

'Yeah, well,' John cleared his throat, shifting uncomfortably. 'You'll feel the same about Milo, no doubt.'

'Oh yeah. He's my world. I'd be lost without him.'

'Mummy, can we get ice cream?'

John and Anna looked to the side to see Milo and Madison approaching hand in hand, John smirking at the fact.

'Are you finished playing?' Anna asked, running a hand through Milo's sweat drenched hair as Madison climbed into her father's lap.

'We're hungry,' Milo replied, reaching for his juice carton from the table and taking a sip.

'There is an ice cream parlour not ten minutes walk from here,' John pointed out, 'if you would like to stay in my company a little longer.'

'I would find that most agreeable,' Anna said with a smile. 'Get your shoes on, kids. John is going to treat us to ice cream.'

'Is that so,' John chuckled. 'Very well.'

* * *

After arriving back at Anna's, John found himself accepting her invitation of a coffee, sitting in her kitchen as Milo and Maddie watched cartoons in the living room. At the ice cream parlour, it had been an opportunity for John to get to know Milo and Anna, Madison. Everyone seemed to get along really well, Anna and Madison discussing their favourite characters from Peppa Pig, John and Milo about who was the best superhero. A stop at the park on the way back resulted in a game of hide and seek, John and Anna joining in with more vigour than the children it would seem.

'Madison really has had a lovely day, I'm sure she would like to do it again sometime.'

'Oh, me too,' Anna replied with more enthusiasm than she probably would have liked, John raising his eyebrows and smirking at her response. She felt butterflies in her stomach when he did that, catching her breath as she rejoined him at he table after washing their cups. There really was something about him she couldn't put her finger on, something that made her want to get to know him better. Her demeanour was coy as she continued to speak. 'I mean Milo would like that.'

'If it makes you feel better I've had a great day today too. It's been nice speaking to someone in the same boat, so to speak.'

'I agree,' Anna nodded, meeting his gaze for what seemed like the thousandth time that day. Neither said anything as they retained eye contact, unable to look away from the other.

What was happening?

A noise from the living room broke the silence that had fallen in the kitchen, Anna immediately rising to her feet. John followed, both of them reaching the living room and wondering what the noise had been upon seeing Milo and Madison fast asleep on the sofa. It became obvious when Anna saw the remote control with its battery pack open on the laminate flooring. Milo in his slumber had knocked the control in the floor.

'I should take her home,' John whispered, looking at his watch and noticing the time was creeping up to Maddie's bedtime. Carefully extracting her from Milo's embrace, John waited whilst she settled in his arms before turning to look at Anna.

'I'll show you out,' she mouthed. Nodding, John took one last look at a sleeping Milo, smiled before following Anna to the front door.

'I'll call about another play date,' John murmured as Anna opened the door.

'We'd really like that,' Anna said as John stepped out onto the front doorstep.

'I'm glad,' John replied, shifting Maddie in his arms. 'Until next time then, Anna.'

His smile made Anna momentarily lose her composure before she returned the gesture, nodding as well as he walked down the path carrying a still sleeping Madison in his arms. Creasing her brow, Anna shut the door and leant against it, taking a moment to gather herself. Suddenly not being in John's company she felt melancholy. It was absurd, they had only spent an afternoon with each other.

She knew Madison had had an affect on Milo, but the last thing she expected was Maddie's Dad to have such an affect on her.


End file.
